


Relationships

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Slash, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic relationships throughout his family's life from one turtles POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

Getting into a relationship with one of my brothers was a very exciting and confusing time. Exciting because, well, I found love, I loved someone and they loved me in return and the fact that the above world would not accept us didn’t bother us at all.

What did bother both us, however, was the fact we had very little knowledge on what relationships tended to include, all we had to go by were books, films and television, all fictional or just pure facts, and that is what our relationship felt like after a while, just like we were acting a scene from a movie or giving our relationship a fictional background. 

I guess that was why it didn’t last very long, well, it lasted years, five, but I guess it could have been much longer if we had experience before we got into a relationship with each other, that and we were very young when we started our relationship, just fifteen years old. 

A year later he found a relationship with someone that had a previous relationship and they were very happy together even though they tried not to be too affectionate which each other in front of me, which I guess meant that he didn’t want to hurt me in anyway and that he had told his partner about our previous relationship. 

It did hurt me to see them together, but he had found someone to love him and have a proper relationship with, I was more happy about that fact than jealous or upset. 

It wasn’t long after that one of my other brothers approached me about a relationship, but it was clear that what he wanted was only physical, but I was fine with that, at least I wouldn’t have to go back to sleeping in an empty bed anymore. 

That lasted a couple of years as he ended whatever it was we had to begin a relationship with another mutant girl that we saved during a fight with Bishop. 

Years passed and my other brother found love with an alien girl and I was the only one who had no one who loved me, in that way. I tried not to show that this fact upset me but my brothers could also see right through me. 

Without my knowledge they went to another old friend of ours, who, unknown to me, had, had a crush on me for a number of years and they tried to get him to expressed how he felt towards me. Which he did. 

He makes me very happy, and has for countless years. 


End file.
